Nothing Indulges A Girl's Ego More...
by Ally-Kamiya
Summary: Silly fic with a slight tint of drama. Set mid Season 2. Buffy, Willow, and Cordelia have a bit of a girl talk during class. PG for vague sexual references.


****

Nothing Indulges A Girl's Ego More…

By Ally-Kamiya

Author's Notes: Obviously, a silly fic. I've had this on my mind ever since I was doing dishes on a sugar rush late last night, so I had to put it down on paper. Er…computer. I've got a few other ideas for more serious Buffy and Angel fan fictions, but I decided to get this out first.   
**Summary: **Silly fic, as mentioned earlier. Buffy and Willow, soon joined by Cordelia, share a little girl talk by way of notes during a lecture.  
**Time Line: **Season 2. After Angel lost his soul and reverted back to Angelus.**  
Feedback: **Please! Even I have a feeling this might be a bit dumb!**  
  
**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
As Buffy sat in class during the lecture, she tapped her pencil against her notebook. To anyone, it would be obvious she wasn't paying attention. Lucky for her, however, the teacher was not looking her way. With Willow at her side, the teacher didn't doubt they were paying attention. So, her thoughts drifted, as they had been doing quite often. Drifted to one man…er, vampire. The love of her life. Who was currently, well, not very love-able. If you don't count the leather pants, Buffy thought with a slight grin.   
Suddenly, Willow nudged her friend, nearly causing Buffy to jump out of her seat in surprise. At her friend's pointed look, Buffy flashed her a sheepish smile, before turning her attention to the folded piece of paper resting on her notebook. Dismissing how long it had been there, Buffy opened the note, immediately recognizing Willow's handwriting.  
  
Angelus?   
  
That was all the paper read. With a slight nod of her head, Buffy scribbled down a response, soon starting a flurry of note passing between the two.   
  
Is it that obvious?   
  
Yeah. You're very transparent, when it comes to him. Well, in my eyes at least.  
  
Don't have to tell me twice. I haven't been paying attention to classes at all.  
  
When did you ever?  
  
When I was a goody-goody non-Slayer? Wait, was more into clothes then.  
  
So we've heard. What's got you thinking about him?  
  
What doesn't? I don't know, really. Just…thinking about everything.  
  
Angel is everything.  
  
Was. Now it's Angelus.  
  
I don't know. I mean, there's still a part of Angel in there somewhere.  
  
Yeah, in the part that's made me his obsession. Change of subject?  
  
What was it like?  
  
At her friend's written words, she stared at the paper in shock. Willow? Asking her this?  
  
Willow! So much for innocence!   
  
I know, I know…But still. It gave him that moment of perfect happiness. Must've been good.  
  
To her surprise, Cordelia, sitting on the other side of Buffy, snatched the paper up, and read it, her eyes widening at the contents. Biting down on her lip, she wrote in her own voice of words.  
  
Yeah Buffy, tell us!! We're wanting to know here! Even if we've got our own beaus, Angel is a honey. And nobody's been sharing girl talk with me. I NEED SOME!  
  
I'm resisting a roll of eyes here, Cordelia. And alright already…It was amazing. Perfect. However you want to put it.  
  
Perfect. And he loves you, and you love him.  
  
Loved. Please put it in past tense. Angel loved Buffy. Angelus has Buffy as an obsession.  
  
Now I get it. It wasn't you being good, it was the fact that he loved you. Makes sense.  
  
CORDELIA!  
  
I don't think it was that. I think it was a combination of both.  
  
Thank you for the support, Wills.  
  
Buffy has a big enough ego, little Ms. Slayer and all.  
  
I do not have an ego, Cordelia.  
  
Still, nothing indulges a girl's ego more than knowing she gave a guy perfect happiness…  
  
I guess….  
  
HA! She admitted it.  
  
I did not!  
  
Just then, the bell rang, causing the three girls to jump in surprise. They had been so caught up in their "talk"…Well, the time flew by. Exchanging glances, they all gathered their things together. Buffy slipped the note into the pocket of her jean skirt, she glared at Cordelia. "I did not," she hissed, ignoring the confused look Xander gave them.   
"What did I miss?" Xander asked, looking at the three girls, who, surprisingly enough, had all linked arms. Sharing a grin, the girls spoke together.  
"Nothing indulges a girl's ego more…" That was too much. Laughing, they walked to their next class. As Buffy took her seat, she grinned, happy for those few moments. Still, the reason that the conversation had been brought about was painful. But it helped, like all things are helped, to talk about it. Shaking her head, she opened her books, and prepared herself for another class, this time, regretting not being near the two girls, one of whom she'd just formed a bond of sorts with, one who'd always been there to make her laugh.  
Dubious, Xander repeated their words. "Nothing indulges a girl's ego more?"


End file.
